


Playtime with Momoi

by belncaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dominant Kuroko Tetsuya, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi unexpectedly runs into Kuroko and Murasakibara, they end up fulfilling a fantasy together. That's about it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime with Momoi

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story :)

If someone had asked her afterwards, Momoi wouldn’t really be able to explain how it happened, except to say that Tetsu-kun was far more diabolical than he was given credit for. But somehow, as she tried to obey his softly voiced command to stay still, she was far more interested in seeing where this deviousness would take them.

It had started innocently enough, she’d run into Tetsu-kun and Mukkun at an arcade after finishing a shopping excursion with Dai-chan. The Yosen player had come to Tokyo for the weekend and apparently the two of them had reconciled enough the previous winter to become friends again. They’d greeted her warmly and invited her to join them, she’d accepted. After a few hours there and then getting ice cream, they’d agreed to go to Kuroko’s house to watch a movie since his parents were gone for the weekend. This wasn’t so unusual, Kuroko’s parents were often away on business trips and he’d had them and the others over before. But when she’d absently begun rubbing her neck as she watched the movie, she hadn’t paid attention to how Kuroko’s eyes took on a calculating gleam.

“Murasakibara-kun, why don’t you give Momoi-san a neck massage?” His quiet suggestion took the other two by surprise. But Murasakibara didn’t mind, he was feeling kindly toward her for her earlier gift of several sweets he’d wanted. And so he easily lifted Momoi from her seat next to him and into his lap, ignoring her squeak of surprise, then he began using his large hands to work out the kink in her neck. Although she’d been prepared to object, it felt so good that she just surrendered into it.

But then she caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye and when she looked up, Kuroko was standing in front of her. “Do you trust us, Momoi-san?”

Her eyes widened, what kind of question was that? “Tetsu-kun? What do you mean?”

He gave a small smile before he stepped closer. Murasakibara obligingly opened his legs to accommodate Kuroko’s body, which forced Momoi’s limbs apart as well since she was draped over him. Suddenly, even though she was fully clothed, she felt extremely vulnerable. Murasakibara looked over at Kuroko and something passed between them, because the massage he was giving her suddenly slowed down and turned more seductive than platonic.

“Murasakibara-kun and I have a fantasy, Momoi-san, and it features you. Would you like to play with us?”

Her breath caught. She liked Tetsu-kun, but she’d never imagined doing anything like this, and certainly not with Mukkun present. Kuroko sensed her hesitation and looked at Murasakibara.

“Why don’t you tell Momoi-san what you wanted to do, Murasakibara-kun?” His invitation was sin itself.

The larger teen nodded and leaned down to whisper directly in her ear. “Sacchin, you’re so pretty, I want to eat you all up. And then watch your pretty breasts bounce while you ride me. I’m…bigger…so it’ll feel better for you if you get to control the pace and depth you take me.”

His words, so completely unexpected, sent dark swirls of arousal through her and with a low moan; she dropped her head back against his chest.  Kuroko reached forward and gently stroked her cheek. She managed to open her eyes and meet his gaze.

He smiled at her, and it wasn’t like any other smile she’d seen from him. It was playful but clearly showed his own arousal. He leaned in and whispered in her other ear, his breath warm and ghosting softly against the sensitive skin there. “I want to watch Murasakibara-kun fuck you, Momoi-san, and I want to play with you while he does it. I don’t want to ruin the surprise…but I intend to make sure you come so hard you’ll never forget it.”

She squirmed in response, and was amazed to hear Murasakibara’s low groan as she did. She froze but could practically feel the pout in his voice as he complained, “Don’t stop, that felt good Sacchin.”

Kuroko tsked censoriously at him. “She hasn’t said she wants to do this yet, Murasakibara-kun.”

“Yes, yes I want to.” Her agreement was rushed and she was nervous, but she wanted this more than she would have thought possible.

Blue eyes found hers and the smile he offered this time was both pleased and proud. “I’m so glad, Momoi-san. But remember, you can stop anytime you want, no matter what.”

After she nodded her head, he looked up at Murasakibara. “I’m going to go get a few things from my room, why don’t you work on her clothing, Murasakibara-kun?” And then he was gone before they could agree to the plan.

Suddenly, with it just the two of them, she felt her uneasiness return. But he turned her around so she was kneeling astride, and once she saw the languid heat in the eyes she knew so well, she relaxed. He smiled, clearly seeing this progression of thoughts through her expressions. He rubbed her head affectionately and she laughed at this familiar gesture. This was Mukkun after all.

So she let him unbutton her blouse and unfasten her bra. He pulled both of them off of her and draped them across the back of the couch. But he got distracted by the tempting sight in front of him and moved to gently kiss her, then trailed his mouth down her throat in hot open mouth kisses that left her feeling warm and languorous.  He moved lower and began teasing one nipple with his tongue, before lightly biting at the rapidly distending nub. She was breathing hard and her eyes had closed from the sensation.

She was unprepared, then, for a second mouth to find her other nipple, but of course it was Tetsu-kun. Her eyes still flew open though, and she looked down into his blue gaze as he sucked gently but firmly for a moment before straightening back up.

“Murasakibara-kun, that’s enough for now.” He had something in his hand, but she didn’t know what it was. As Murasakibara pulled back after one last lazy flick, Kuroko carefully attached one end of the device to the recently abandoned nipple. She gasped at the pressure- it didn’t hurt, exactly, but it definitely made her aware it was there. He affixed the second one and then she noticed the chain between them. When she moved, the metal tugged at her nipples and given how well-endowed she was, she understood this would be like having something continually playing with her breasts.

“Oh that’s pretty, Sacchin.” Murasakibara’s unsolicited praise notwithstanding, she felt a little weird wearing this and just her skirt and panties.

“How does that feel, Momoi-san? Not too tight?”

“No…it feels strange…but good.”

Kuroko nodded, pleased. Murasakibara reached out and gently tugged the chain, causing her to arch her back in surprise and then strain against the feeling of the clamps at work from her own reaction.  Suddenly Kuroko was behind her, and she could feel the warmth from his body even through his clothes against her bare skin. He reached around and lifted her heavy breasts up for Murasakibara and he seemed to take his cue as he alternated between sucking on her nipples and playing with the chain.

Momoi felt dizzy, she was getting overwhelmed by the combined heat of their bodies and these unfamiliar sensations as she’d had no idea her breasts could be so sensitive. So when her head fell back against Kuroko’s shoulder, that seemed to be a signal they were waiting for and Murasakibara stopped his attentions. Kuroko carefully helped guide her so that she was lying down on the couch. He then unfastened the side button on her skirt and gently tugged it down her legs and placing it on top of her other garments, leaving her in just her lacey panties. They were both still clothed.

As if noticing that, Kuroko laughed briefly and began divesting himself of his own clothing and telling Murasakibara to do the same. He obeyed quickly. Momoi’s eyes had partially shut but they opened again to look at the two males. They were both stunningly lovely. And even to her inexperienced eyes…they looked aroused…and large. Murasakibara in particular looked almost threateningly erect, the effect exaggerated next to Kuroko’s more petite, yet obviously capable frame.

But she trusted them.  And so she didn’t protest that they wouldn’t fit or that she didn’t think this was possible.  She didn’t want to speculate on whether they had done this together before, they both seemed very comfortable with the process, and it seemed to her that she was in good hands. She knew them, and from what she’d seen so far, she had no reason not to expect this to work.

They were both waiting patiently, as if sensing her need to think this through. And when she met their eyes again, they could tell she was calmer.

“Momoi-san, I need to prepare something for Murasakibara-kun. Please watch.” Kuroko retrieved something else from the large bag he’d brought with him. She didn’t know what this item was either but from the sound that escaped Mukkun, he did.

“Yes, exactly so Murasakibara-kun. Please be still while I get you ready for us.”

“Kuro-chin…please…yes, I’ll be good.”

Kuroko smiled and after taking his treasures over to the larger teen, he knelt in front of him and began sucking on his fiercely erect cock. He didn’t show any signs of hesitation and instead was bracing his hands against Murasakibara’s hips to allow for as much leverage as possible. Momoi could feel her panties getting wetter from the obscene sounds alone, but she was unable to tear her gaze away from the sight of him taking that ferociously large member so deep into his throat. She’d given a blowjob before, but it had been embarrassing and she hadn’t liked it. Kuroko looked like he should be protesting but if the eager bouncing of his own cock was any indication, he was far from unhappy to perform this service for Mukkun.

He was also very aware of Murasakibara’s limits and several minutes later at some cue she didn’t see, he slowly released the cock in his mouth with a sloppy _pop_ sound, a chain of his salvia and fluid from Murasakibara’s erection trailing  between their bodies for a moment before it collapsed from its own weight. Kuroko reached for something that he affixed around Murasakibara’s straining flesh. He was whispering praises for how well-behaved Murasakibara was being and how he was going to make Kuroko so proud by making Momoi-san feel good. Then he picked up something else, and Momoi’s eyebrows shot up- it was phallic in nature with straps hanging off one end and was quite large - didn’t they already have two of those to work with? Surely that was sufficient? She must have made an anxious sound, because Kuroko looked over at her, his eyes had narrowed slightly, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips deliciously swollen.

“This is for Murasakibara-kun.  You know how hungry he is, he likes to be filled in other ways, as well. Keep watching, please, Momoi-san.” And then he applied lube to his fingers – the next thing she knew, he’d begun slowly stretching Murasakibara’s ass and from the look of dazed pleasure on his face, the purple haired teen liked the sensation.

Momoi didn’t mean to exactly, but her hand was soon slipping beneath her panties and she’d begun slowly teasing her clit as she watched them. She was rubbing her own wetness into the exquisitely sensitive bundle of nerves and her eyes had closed for only a moment when she felt a hand gently grab her wrist. She managed to open her eyes, seeing it was Kuroko and he shook his head once he saw he had her attention.

“No, Momoi-san.  Please just keep watching for now. We’ll take care of that for you; it’s not your responsibility today. If you don’t think you can wait, I can bind your hands. Do you need that? So you can be a good girl for us?”

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. There was something desperately needy and aching building in her stomach that was growing stronger as she listened to Kuroko’s usually empty voice asking her to be a good girl. She wanted very badly to do that for him. So she nodded her head. His eyes warmed at her admission.

“You’re being very brave, I’m proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to admit when you need help. That’s what I’m doing for Murasakibara-kun, by the way. See that ring around his cock? He’s so hard for us, Momoi-san. He already wants to come and that ring keeps him feeling really good, but he can’t come until we give him permission and take it off. So he’ll stay as hard as you need him to, for as long as you want it. He’s not allowed to come until you’re completely satisfied, that’s one of the rules.  And believe me; with the part that he’s getting next, he’s going to want to come, so he’ll be very motivated.” Kuroko moved slightly away and got something else from his bag, she was dying to know what else was in there, but he came back with what looked like a small weight and a pair of nylon restraints. He asked her to kneel up on the couch and she did.

He reached for one wrist and attached the cloth-cuff, before moving both of her arms behind her back and joining  her  wrists together. The cuff was lined with a soft fabric, but she could feel the strength in it – she couldn’t get out on her own. She was also immediately aware that because he’d chosen to put her hands behind her back, it thrust her breasts out even more prominently and the nipple clamps felt stronger from the change in position. He tugged lightly at the chain and looked thoughtful for a moment, before he reached down and picked up another small object he’d brought.

His calm blue eyes met hers before instructing, “Breathe, Momoi-san.” And so she did. At her exhale, he attached the weight to the chain between her breasts and she let out a surprised sound that was both pleasure and pain at the increased sensation.

“Too much?” She shook her head wildly; she just needed a moment to adjust because it was already feeling better.

He leaned down and murmured in her ear, quietly enough that even Murasakibara couldn’t hear. “I knew you were made for this. So eager to please, so pretty. Yes, I think you’re going to love it. And now you’ll watch while I finish getting Murasakibara-kun ready, won’t you?”

Momoi would be embarrassed later, at the needy sound that escaped her right then. But when she looked up into his eyes, she saw only a bright look of pleasure and desire and it was mirrored by the look on Mukkun’s face. She nodded, helpless to do much else. He kissed her then, and she realized it was the first time they’d done this. And while it was soft and sweet and made her feel like she was the only person in the world, she was immediately frustrated because she couldn’t touch him. When he pulled back, the mischievous light in his blue eyes told her he was completely aware of her predicament. He helped shift her forward so she was braced against the armrest; it gave her a better view of the two of them and helped to keep her balanced since her arms were bound. But it also pulled the weight down and it was a constant reminder of her increased excitement.

He returned to Murasakibara, who was fidgeting. Momoi had some sympathy for him; she hadn’t had nearly the same stimulation and she also wanted more. But even when Kuroko began generously lubricating the dildo, she still couldn’t quite imagine how Murasakibara was going to take it.

Soon however, she knew the answer. He would take it because Kuroko wanted him to, and the trust was there that Kuroko wouldn’t ask him to do something he couldn’t. The purple haired teen was panting harshly by the time Kuroko got it seated, and to her surprise, he affixed the straps around Murasakibara’s waist that seemed to connect to the toy and ran them back down in between his thighs. She understood, once he turned to allow Kuroko to adjust the straps and she saw how it was designed, that they were keeping the toy firmly in place until Kuroko permitted it to be removed.

Kuroko stood up again and he guided Murasakibara to the couch. Momoi could see the larger teen was walking a bit stiffly, but between his cock being restrained and the monstrous toy in his ass, she didn’t really blame him. Momoi flushed with embarrassment when she realized what they were after, as Murasakibara’s head ended up between her spread thighs.

“You might remember from basketball practice that Murasakibara-kun usually gets a reward for being good. And we know that he loves sweets. Do you think Murasakibara-kun should be allowed to have a treat now, Momoi-san?”

Momoi’s moan was exceeded only by Murasakibara’s, whose heated whisper against her thigh seemed to send tendrils of need through her. “Please, Sacchin, let me have my treat. I’m so…hungry.” And the sly play on words made her whole body flush as she understood what he was saying.

Although she couldn’t answer with words, they recognized her answer all the same. Murasakibara reached up and started to lower her panties down her legs, but then realized because she was kneeling, he wouldn’t be able to finish taking them off from this position. Rather than be denied his prize by something so trivial, he merely gathered one side of the fabric and ripped it before doing the same on the other side. They weren’t a problem after that and Momoi’s glistening folds were poised directly over his head in a tempting display he couldn’t wait to taste.

“Murasakibara-kun, that was very rude. You should have waited for me to help or asked Momoi-san’s permission. I think you need a reminder about patience.” And Kuroko picked up a remote she hadn’t noticed before, but at Murasakibara’s anguished groan after he adjusted a control, she realized it was connected to the toy inside of him. His purple eyes had closed and he was tensed against the sensation, but then Kuroko’s quiet voice was heard.

“Momoi-san is being very generous and allowing you to have your treat, Murasakibara-kun. You should ensure she doesn’t regret that choice. Why don’t we aim for three as a nice starter to show her that her kindness is not misplaced? I’ll adjust the levels after each one, so prepare yourself.”

Momoi didn’t understand what he meant by _three_ , but Murasakibara apparently did. He shivered in anticipation and reached up to grasp her hips and carefully lowered her down so that she was just barely above his face. The position put a delicious strain on her muscles, but she was unable to suppress a twinge of unease when she realized the view he was probably getting.

Kuroko must have noticed because he starting talking. “Momoi-san, you look incredible. And Murasakibara-kun told you at the beginning he wanted to eat you all up, didn’t he? He meant it. And so while it’s his treat, I think you’ll enjoy it too. If you’re ready…?”

She nodded; she was too excited despite her anxiety to do otherwise. And so Murasakibara began. She only just managed to contain her moan at the first curious flicker of his tongue, but it didn’t last long as he carefully opened her up for exploration. His timing was just like he was, slow and lazy, as if he had all the time in the world to do just this very one thing, and it made the heat in her stomach steadily build  increasingly higher. Soon she was trying to ask for more, but she didn’t know the words. Her previous boyfriend had never offered her anything like this; she had only felt a mildly pleasant pressure before he’d finished with his own exertions and collapsed on top of her. She’d known dating him was a mistake, but she just wanted to try to get over Tetsu-kun.  It seemed she needn’t have bothered.

“What do you need, Momoi-san? Faster? Slower? Do you want his fingers, too?” As Kuroko offered each of these, Murasakibara adjusted his actions accordingly; it was a teasing display of coordination between them that had her trying to chase something she wasn’t sure how to catch. When Murasakibara’s fingers began gently but insistently entering her, she could tell he was searching for something. It wasn’t until she felt him rub against some place high inside her that her eyes widened and she jerked her body against him – but he was unexpectedly stubborn and didn’t let her escape his ministrations. Instead he kept up the slow, teasing pressure, alternating between nuzzling, lapping, and sucking at her clit with steady taps and rubs against that mysterious place inside her. Soon she was trying desperately to move, whether to get away from, or closer to him, she couldn’t have said.

“That seems to be just about right, Murasakibara-kun. I wish you could see her face, she definitely likes it…you’re both doing so well.” Kuroko’s voice didn’t seem any more emotional than usual, but somehow that very blankness was adding to their stimulation. He moved closer to her and she tried to meet his eyes but was having trouble focusing due to Murasakibara’s attentiveness.

“Do you want to come, Momoi-san? I think Murasakibara-kun would like that; he’s waiting so patiently to taste your release.” His hand reached over to move her hair out of her face, it had started to cling from her perspiration and his flesh was refreshingly cool against her own.

She shuddered at his words and looked at him anxiously, she wanted to, she really did, but she wasn’t sure if she could yet. She felt a brief flash of fear that she would ruin this even as it was quickly subsumed under a stronger wave of pleasure from Murasakibara’s talented tongue.

Kuroko read her uncertainty for what it was before leaning down again to look directly into her pleasure-glazed eyes. “I want to remind you that it’s our responsibility, not yours. We’re going to take care of you. You are free to take all the time you need.” He grinned, and it was unexpectedly wicked, before he continued. “It’s not as if Murasakibara-kun is going anywhere after all.”

She gave an involuntary laugh at his words but it was the strangest thing – being told she wasn’t responsible for her pleasure,  that someone else would take of her, with all the millions of details that she usually juggled, freed something in her. And soon the heat that had been slowly building seemed to engulf her. Murasakibara recognized the change in her body and began increasing his pace just a fraction to help her climb. It didn’t take much longer, with the barrage of sensations coming her way, for her to begin desperately trying to communicate that she needed something else through her frantic wriggling in Murasakibara’s grip and hoarse gasps that were meant to be words that didn’t quite manage to form. Kuroko wasn’t worried; he knew well enough what she wanted.

He reached over again and tugged at the chain between her breasts – the contrast between Murasakibara’s gentle laps and this slight pain finally allowed her release to break and it took a long time for her to come back down. When she eventually did, it was with the realization that Mukkun was supporting her waist from below and Tetsu-kun had climbed up behind her to hold her against his chest, straddling Murasakibara just behind her own position. It was a confusing moment of somehow feeling both incredibly secure and tremendously off-balance. She could feel Kuroko's erection against her ass – it was hot and firm and made all sorts of things flutter in her stomach.

Sensing she’d returned to some state of awareness, Kuroko leaned in to nuzzle her neck. “So pretty, Momoi-san. I definitely want to see that again.” His hand traced soft circles on her stomach – a motion that might be reassuring if he didn’t occasionally alternate with a careful use of his nails. Momoi could feel the strength in his hands, something she supposed she knew he had from his passing specialization, but feeling his fingers move so assuredly over her skin was making her reflexively tighten her muscles in anticipation.

For his part, Murasakibara began licking her thighs clean of the evidence of her climax. She started to squirm from her mortification at the realization of what he was doing, but both of them tightened their grips on her in an unspoken command to stay still.

“One down, two to go. Are you ready to continue?” And suddenly Momoi realized what Kuroko had meant before when he’d said _three_. She unconsciously shook her head in automatic denial – she’d never come so hard before, hadn’t even known she could, and she certainly didn’t think she could do it again, let alone twice more. However, she _could_ feel both of them smile against her skin – Mukkun between her legs and Tetsu-kun at her neck.

Murasakibara gave her thigh another slow, heated lick before pulling back. “But Sacchin, you taste so good and I’m still hungry.” His purring voice was playful, yet there was definitely an element of huskiness that sent a decidedly wicked spike of arousal through her.

Kuroko murmured coaxingly into her hair as he ran his hands down and under her breasts, letting their weight spill out from his grip. “You can think of Murasakibara-kun’s cock as about the equivalent of your lovely breasts, Momoi-san, though not quite to scale of course. But for you to take it, you’ll definitely need at least two more climaxes. You’ll be so wet and ready by then and you’ll feel so deliciously full. Murasakibara-kun will be dying to feel you around him, he’s going to have to wait for you to slide so slowly down his aching cock, he can’t force the pace because he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Momoi could feel her eyes drifting shut without her permission, but his words demanded her attention so completely that she couldn’t help it. She felt him reach in between their bodies as he undid the cuffs keeping her hands together, keeping her steady for a moment as she regained her balance. It was both a relief and a disappointment to have them gone, but she didn’t have long to dwell on it as he climbed down and off of Murasakibara’s body.

“Murasakibara-kun, I think that position will soon grow uncomfortable for Momoi-san. Let’s rearrange.”

The taller athlete didn’t particularly care and resettled himself as Kuroko directed. Momoi found herself perched against the back of the sofa with Kuroko keeping her steady as Murasakibara knelt in front of her. His incredible height meant there were certain limitations on available positions to keep both of them comfortable and she understood that without Kuroko’s support, this would not have worked. But soon Murasakibara had made a space for himself between her thighs again. He seemed happy enough to resume his efforts until she saw his eyes widen in surprise and he stiffened – this was accompanied by Kuroko setting the remote control down again.  

Murasakibara looked up into her eyes, they’d taken on a certain degree of predatory intent that she found as enticing as his earlier laziness. “Oh you’re in for it this time, Sacchin. Kuro-chin added the pulse setting.”

“Murasakibara-kun, remember your task. Momoi-san is still owed two more orgasms before we move forward.”

He shot Kuroko a look that was difficult to read, but it seemed to contain at least a portion of aroused determination – he wouldn’t fail.

Maybe it was the difference in the toy’s stimulation, or maybe he simply deemed her sufficiently warmed up, but whatever the reason, Murasakibara’s approach was quite different this time. He wasn’t exactly aggressive, but it was still a shock to feel his teeth lightly worry at her clit so early into the session. He quickly soothed the small pain with delicate flicks and laves of his tongue, and he repeated this pattern over and over until she couldn’t separate where the slight pinch ended and the gentle comfort began. If Kuroko hadn’t been supporting her from behind, she may well have toppled over from the sensual assault.

She welcomed the gradual working in of his fingers – it felt so good that she didn’t really pay attention to the fact he’d inserted a third into her this time. She was aware of Kuroko softly praising her but the words were essentially meaningless, the only thing she could truly comprehend at the moment was that she wanted, with near frantic intensity, _more_. And they gave it to her, with Murasakibara clenching her hips just tight enough to make her aware of his strength and tilting her so that he had a better angle, and Kuroko kissing her neck, ears, and shoulders – whatever he could reach, really, and alternating with small stinging bites that seemed to complement Murasakibara’s approach.

They didn’t let her climax right away though. They kept her hovering on the edge until she finally begged out loud that she wanted to come. She didn’t have to wait long after that as they refocused their attack pattern and she wouldn’t have been able to stop her orgasm even if she’d wanted to. She didn’t want to, though, and it rushed over her with a far greater intensity than she’d been ready for.

Momoi wasn’t sure how it happened, but she felt her body being carefully laid out on the couch and then two pairs of hands were petting her, weaving through her hair, and stroking in a soothing pattern to help calm her down. Someone, she thought it was probably Kuroko, removed the nipple clamps and she hissed briefly at the sharp ache this caused before each of the slightly abused nubs was taken into a mouth and suckled soothingly for a few moments. She could hardly breathe and the harsh pants emerging from her mouth were guttural and nearly animalistic.  She spent several minutes just lying there, and might have spaced out for a while as she couldn’t quite account for a period of time after that.

However, when she finally managed to regain some hold on the world again, she was treated to the sight of Kuroko astride Murasakibara’s lap and the two of them were kissing. They didn’t seem in any great hurry, their tongues were almost idly moving in and out of each other’s mouths and they appeared focused on the activity as an end unto itself. She didn’t think she’d ever seen a kiss like it before and she started to feel like an interloper into their privacy. But then Kuroko broke away from Murasakibara and turned to face her. He licked his lips quite deliberately and it sent a message to her brain that they were definitely not considering leaving her out.

“I can see why Murasakibara-kun wanted seconds, Momoi-san. Do you need to rest a little more before we proceed?”

She almost choked at hearing those words – realizing that Mukkun had shared her taste with Tetsu-kun through their kiss seemed unbelievably wicked. But then she shook her head, she didn’t need a break.

Seeing her agreement, Murasakibara looked over at Kuroko. “Bedroom, Kuro-chin?”

He nodded and without further words they somehow managed to stumble into Kuroko’s room – Murasakibara cursing Kuroko briefly for not lowering the vibrator’s setting. Kuroko just shrugged and reminded Murasakibara he had one more to go before that was an option. Once they got there though, Momoi had a brief flare of nervousness. The mood had broken slightly and it seemed different when staring at Kuroko’s neatly-made bed than it had in the unexpected context of the living room.

But Murasakibara saved it when he caught Momoi’s shoulders in his hands and gave a gentle squeeze before murmuring, “We meant it earlier, Sacchin. We can stop whenever you want.”

It made her smile and Momoi tilted her head back to stick her tongue out and wink at him. “Don’t give in so easily, Mukkun.” She flounced down on the bed and reached out hands to both of them.

Murasakibara was startled by this abrupt change in her mood but accepted the invitation eagerly. Without being prompted, he let her pull him down onto the mattress while Kuroko did the same.  As they arranged themselves, with Kuroko settling a pillow under Momoi’s hips to elevate them, and Murasakibara stretching out onto his stomach in between Momoi’s legs, the air seemed heavier and more purposeful than it had before. Perhaps it was the recognition that this was the last of Kuroko’s mandated prerequisites and once Momoi climaxed this third time that they would be opening the door to other activities.

In any case, Murasakibara demonstrated yet more versatility and talent as he deployed a completely different strategy this time. Whereas he’d already shown both a lazy dedication and a more forceful attack, this time he seemed intent on driving her absolutely crazy. He paid quite thorough attention to her, navigating the swollen tissues with skillful precision - except for right where she most wanted him to. Soon her usually cheerful voice was threatening all kinds of damage to his person if he didn't give her what she wanted.

Kuroko's slightly amused voice seemed to wash over her as he spoke softly, "Momoi-san, you really must let Murasakibara-kun enjoy his sweets as he wants. He knows just how to savor the experience for maximum enjoyment."

Even as Murasakibara hummed his agreement into her flesh, she was trying to shift her hips to guide him and let out a frustrated noise when he refused to obey her unspoken instructions. When she finally decided she would intervene a little more forcefully and reached to try to grab his head, she heard Kuroko's quiet laugh as he caught her hands and drew them taut above her. With her hips angled up on the pillow and her legs over Murasakibara's shoulders, the tension was drawn through her whole body and she felt pulled incredibly tight.

Having lost the ability to move more than a slight wiggle in her current position, she was forced to accept Murasakibara's devastatingly stimulating but horribly unfulfilling siege. She could hear him licking and tasting her but she was too far gone to truly feel embarrassment at this stage. And that seemed to be what Kuroko had been looking for as he started telling her how hard they both were and how she looked so pretty stretched out for them. Murasakibara took his cue from Kuroko's voice and finally, with excruciatingly gentleness, began flicking her clit with his tongue - it was both too light and too fleeting of a pressure to send her over but she quickly realized he was doing it on purpose as Kuroko taunted her just a little.

"You wanted his tongue on your clit, didn't you Momoi-san? Isn't that enough? Or do you need more? Tell us what you want and you may have it."

"Please...Tetsu-kun...Mukkun...please...I need more, it's not enough, please let me have more!"

Kuroko looked down the line of Momoi's body to meet Murasakibara's hooded eyes. He was clearly waiting for Kuroko to give him permission before he changed his pace. Although she hadn't quite obeyed his instructions, Kuroko willing to cut her some slack in the circumstances. So Kuroko nodded and the lavender head bent in earnest, finally giving her the pressure he'd learned from his first two explorations that she preferred. He intensified it with a firm manipulation of her g spot and was soon rewarded with a new supply of her cream that he happily lapped from her body.

Kuroko had released her hands as she began to climax, bending his head and kissing her through the waves - this was almost too much as she couldn't quite get enough air into her lungs because of it but it somehow made her orgasm feel even better.

Murasakibara didn't stop his attentions - continuing to send her through a series of smaller aftershocks until Kuroko quietly told him to stop. He obeyed after one final, languorously slow taste, and then rested his head just above her pubic bone. She quickly went completely limp from exhaustion and the three of them just stayed still for a few minutes while she rested.

But then Kuroko's eyes took on that slight gleam again and he reached for the remote he'd brought with him, very deliberately meeting Murasakibara's eyes as he adjusted the dial. Momoi didn't know how many settings the thing had, but this one evoked an immediate and brutal moan from the large male that was expelled into her flesh as he buried his face into her stomach. As she struggled to sit up, she could see he was slowly driving his hips into the mattress and the sight of it made her flush.

Kuroko slipped behind her for support and rested his chin on her shoulder before he spoke softly, “He looks good like that, doesn’t he?”

She nodded, not really paying attention to the words as much as the tone in them. But her hand reached down to play with Murasakibara’s hair, noticing how soft and silky it was as she ran her fingers through it.

His next question, uttered so matter-of-factly that it somehow became devastatingly seductive, “Do you want him inside you now, Momoi-san?” also made Murasakibara turn his head to look up at them both, slightly dislodging her hand in the process. He smiled, seeing her answer before she could say it.

Murasakibara rolled over onto his back and she could see his massive cock looked painfully ready for release. She couldn’t believe he’d been able to stay so focused on her with that monster demanding attention.

As if reading her thoughts, Kuroko offered a suggestion. “Do you want to play with him a bit first? He’s certainly at your disposal if you’d like to get better acquainted.”

She’d started moving toward him before Kuroko finished speaking. Her hand reached out to touch him but she stopped just shy of contact, looking up at Mukkun with a silent question. He nodded eagerly.

“Please, Sacchin. I want you to touch me.” She didn’t need further encouragement and began slowly exploring him.

Kuroko moved to the other side so they were flanking the purple haired male. He smiled down at Murasakibara and then reached to cup his balls and began a firm but careful massage, drawing a long moan from the other man at the contact. He looked over at Momoi again, “I want to taste him again, would you like to share?”

Her eyes partially closed at the idea and she nodded slowly. Kuroko wasted no time and hungrily latched on to Murasakibara’s cock, Momoi could see his mouth was stretched around the engorged flesh but there was no discomfort in his expression. She lowered her own head and Kuroko backed off just enough so that she could tentatively begin tracing part of Murasakibara’s tip with her tongue. It was still embarrassing, particularly seeing Kuroko’s blue eyes watching her so closely, but she tamped down her hesitation as she worked to repay some of the pleasure he’d given her. They started licking and kissing in a careful synchronization, sometimes stopping to exchange kisses of their own, while Murasakibara lay between them, lightly rocking his hips up and down to create a rhythm against the toy inside of him.

Kuroko then focused his attention further down, concentrating his efforts on Murasakibara’s heavy sack as he let Momoi work above him. Their movements found a curious harmony, and soon the wet suction of their mouths had left Murasakibara’s cock shiny and glistening, and the larger teen was clenching the fabric of the blanket underneath him trying to control himself. Once he let out a particularly anguished groan as Momoi flicked the sensitive ridge along one side and Kuroko decided it was time to proceed.

After he pulled Momoi back and away from Murasakibara, taking a moment to enjoy her flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and swollen lips, he asked, “How do you feel now, Momoi-san? Would you like to fuck him?”

She nodded, biting her lip in response but she didn’t say anything else. She was grateful to see Kuroko carefully roll a condom down Murasakibara’s cock; she hadn’t thought that far ahead and appreciated the foresight. To accommodate Murasakibara’s fantasy, she very cautiously moved to kneel facing him, but she was a little nervous about lowering herself down and paused, hovering uncertainly above him.

She felt Kuroko move closer to her and he reached to hold Murasakibara’s cock steady with one hand at the base as he kept the other on her lower back. “Just like before, take your time Momoi-san. No matter how badly he wants to feel you clamping down on him, he’s not allowed to rush you. You can go as slowly as you want, letting him slide in a millimeter at a time if that’s what you need.”

Murasakibara let out a ragged moan at the implied threat of so slow a sheathing, but he didn’t protest otherwise. Instead he fisted the blankets even more firmly and tried to force his body to relax a fraction. Momoi saw the actions for what they were – he was going to obey the rules Kuroko had laid out despite his own rampant desire. She felt a thrill of incredible arousal at this thought, that this large, powerful creature that could very easily force her to accept _his_ pacing if he so chose, was instead willingly subjecting himself to wait for her. It was heady and she felt herself tighten in response.

Momoi nodded at Kuroko and began slowly lowering herself, she had to rock against him even to clear the tip – the pressure was insanely intense as he seemed to take up any spare inch that might be available. Sweat broke out on both hers and Murasakibara’s faces and it was unclear which of them grunted at that moment, but the sound of Kuroko’s calm, coaxing voice was perfectly understandable.

“So pretty and sweet, look at how you’re squeezing him in. Can you take just a bit more now? What if I help?” And here Kuroko rearranged himself to lower his head and he began softly lapping at her clit, taking slow detours down to lick and suck on Murasakibara’s balls as well. The jolt of arousal that shot through her at seeing him do that allowed her to relax enough to take another inch or two – with Murasakibara growling his combined satisfaction and frustration.

They continued like that, inch by delicious inch, until her groin was flush to Murasakibara’s and a keening moan flew from her. She was panting from the strain and her whole body felt alien to her. She felt consumed by his dick, it seemed like it was taking up more of her than she herself did and while it was just shy of too much, just bordering on painful, there was a dark and throbbing pleasure coursing through her that didn’t let her focus on that.

“Such a good girl, taking that in so beautifully.  We’re both so proud of you, Momoi-san. Does it feel good; having his cock stuff you so full like this? You look ready for more, do you want to move? Or do you want to torture him a bit? You could stay just like that, clamping down so sweetly on him, not letting him move, and I could lick that pretty clit for you until you come again. You’d be squeezing him hard enough that he’ll beg you to move and let him come, but he knows he has to wait. Would you like that, Momoi-san? I bet you would, let’s give it a try, shall we?”

Murasakibara growled out a resigned but still heavily aroused protest, “You fucking bastard Kuro-chin. She didn’t need that option.”

Kuroko shot a reproachful look at him. “Of course she did, Murasakibara-kun. She’s like me, or will be once she has the chance to learn it. She’s going to love driving you crazy.”

Momoi was flushed, her body felt heavy and hot from stimulation and arousal. She listened to what Tetsu-kun was saying and some part of her unexpectedly agreed. She did want to force Murasakibara to be still while she took another climax for herself, she wanted to watch his face as he had to endure feeling her spasm around his thick flesh. Suddenly there was nothing else in the world that she wanted more in that moment and she consciously tightened herself around him, drawing out a strangled moan as he sensed her intention to go along with Kuroko’s idea. Kuroko, for his part, smiled in approval as he understood what had happened.

“Well then, that seems settled.” Before he moved to his self-appointed task, though, Kuroko reached for the remote again and the grin he sent Murasakibara’s way was much closer to evil than it was to humor.

“Last setting, Murasakibara-kun.” He grunted in acknowledgement of Kuroko’s warning and Momoi spared a moment to consider why the tall player submitted like this, but mentally shrugged as she realized she was really no different. Wasn’t she currently impaled on Murasakibara’s cock because Kuroko had guided her to this point? It felt amazing, but it certainly hadn’t been something she’d dreamed of even two hours ago.

Still, with their being pressed so closely together she could feel the vibrations pass from his body into hers, and when the level was increased, it made her tighten even before she could think about it and a gasp escaped both of them. She wasn’t quite ready to feel Kuroko’s agile tongue against her well-stimulated clit, but he worked delicately and carefully; it seemed he had been observing Murasakibara’s efforts from before. Momoi couldn’t quite stop a small roll of her hips, certainly it wasn’t enough to unseat her from Murasakibara’s cock, but it added to the intensity for both of them.

It was much as Kuroko had predicted when she was sent into her fourth climax of the evening, that as she shuddered and gripped Murasakibara’s cock within her silken walls, the purple haired teen was reduced to a begging mess as he strained against his restrictions – both those literally on his body and the rules Kuroko had set in place.

“Please let me come, Kuro-chin. Please, I can’t take this anymore, she feels so good on me and I need it. I’ve been good, please let me come Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara continued on in a litany of similar pleas and Momoi would be lying if she denied feeling her own arousal climb again at seeing his desperation so blatantly on display even as he twitched inside of her.

Kuroko took a small amount of pity on Murasakibara and finally turned off the vibrator, but he didn’t directly answer the other male for a long moment. Instead, he seemed content to simply watch him beg and on occasion when Murasakibara would promise something particularly obscene in return for a climax, Kuroko would smile in response. Momoi didn’t know how she had ever missed this side of Tetsu-kun, but she would never again underestimate this slight darkness in him. It wasn’t enough to truly be called sadistic, but it was just on the edge of something that promised a whole host of depraved activities were waiting if one ever tumbled down the other side.

Soon though, Kuroko shifted to look at her, and there was a fraction of a second when she felt intimidated by the smoldering arousal in his eyes. And that’s when she realized something else as well…Kuroko hadn’t climaxed yet, either. But he didn’t make a move toward her, instead just asked a question she supposed she should have anticipated, but hadn’t.

“What do you think, Momoi-san? Is Murasakibara-kun allowed to come yet? You don’t look like you’re done to me, and that was the original stipulation I believe.”

Momoi shivered involuntarily and Murasakibara groaned at her movements. “No…I want to at least really ride him first. That was his wish after all.”

The approving smile he sent her way was followed by words that could have been innocent in another context, but were issued with a purring sensuality that couldn’t be overlooked in this one. “That is very generous of you, Momoi-san. By all means, let’s ensure Murasakibara-kun gets his wish.”

She started slowly…tentatively searching for a rhythm and testing the logistics of her position. Kuroko encouraged her with darkly seductive instructions, suggestions, and compliments – spurring her to experiment with her speed, depth, angle, and movements. When she found a combination that seemed to hit delicious spots inside of her as well as make Murasakibara writhe, she kept at it. The speed itself was moderate, but she leaned back to brace her hands on his strong thighs allowing him an unobstructed view of her breasts which did indeed bounce with each movement.  And the movement that discovered they both enjoyed was her forceful swivel as she descended from each upward thrust. Murasakibara had moved his hands to her hips, but he didn’t try to change her pace, merely offered support and when Kuroko noticed that, he leaned in to whisper something into the larger male’s ear that caused him to violently, but involuntarily, buck up against Momoi who moaned raggedly in response. Kuroko laughed before mildly scolding Murasakibara with a reminder that he had to behave.

Without meeting her eyes, Kuroko explained what he’d said. “I told him that since he’s been so good tonight, I’ll fuck him after you come again. He’s had that toy inside for long enough that he’s nice and stretched, but he’ll also be swollen and maybe a little sore. It might just be a little painful even though it’ll feel so good, too.” His blue eyes found hers then and he smiled angelically, while reaching over and almost absently tweaked her clit with just a hint of force. “We both like that part best.”

Momoi’s eyes flew open in surprise at both his words and the unexpected pinch from his fingers had provided and just like that she came so hard she thought she saw stars.

Once she was finished shuddering through the spasms, Kuroko carefully helped to lift her away from Murasakibara’s body and she whimpered a bit at the feeling of his cock leaving her body – it was both far too much stimulation and a suddenly overwhelming sense of emptiness. He patted her gently and drew an extra blanket over her as she shivered.

“Do you want to watch me fuck him, Momoi-san? Or would you prefer to nap or take a bath?” Her brain had difficulty reconciling this ostensibly considerate line of questioning with the context but she finally shook her head and answered her voice shy but resolved.

“I want to watch, please.”

He nodded and then turned his attention toward Murasakibara, and they both sensed his focus change to something close to predatory. It seemed Kuroko was ready to switch up the rules now. He started by first removing the condom and tossed it into the trash receptacle by his bed. Neither Murasakibara nor Momoi were particularly surprised when Kuroko next went to work unfastening the harness that had kept the dildo secure, but it was clear that despite his earlier statement about enjoying the slight edge of pain, he was being very careful as he removed the large phallus from Murasakibara’s body. Momoi felt at least a little vindicated when Murasakibara moaned at the loss, she wasn’t the only one, then.

Kuroko started much more gently than she had thought he would – he spent a long time just kissing and caressing Murasakibara, it was an attentive and leisurely exploration that showed he had more than a superficial knowledge of the other’s body. She would have felt jealous except that she recognized this was not the space for that particular emotion, they were sharing something exceptional with her and in the back of her mind, she accepted it.

But finally, when Murasakibara was begging again, Kuroko quietly told him to turn onto his stomach facing Momoi, which he promptly did. It took a moment as Kuroko adjusted the position by propping his hips up with more pillows and then he donned a condom of his own. His hands went to Murasakibara’s ass and as he separated the globes and looked down, he began speaking quietly but so heatedly it was like he was fucking them both with his words alone, “That’s it, you’re so ready for this, aren’t you? I see you’re already tender from my present from before…but it felt so good, didn’t it? To have that lovely cock to bear down on while you made Momoi-san come so hard for us and then as she fucked herself on you…so big and thick inside of you, and you couldn’t do anything but take it for me, could you? Just think, Murasakibara-kun,  when you’re on the train back to Akita tomorrow…you’ll still feel this. You and Momoi-san will both have to be careful tomorrow, and you’ll both love it, won’t you?” Kuroko looked over at Momoi for this last and she nodded helplessly even as Murasakibara whimpered in response.

She could tell when Kuroko finally entered Murasakibara from the expression on the taller male’s face alone. Kuroko concentrated his efforts on smooth, powerful thrusts that seemed to be exactly what Murasakibara wanted. She had no difficulty determining they were far from gentle, though.

Even so, Murasakibara was trying to push back against Kuroko’s thrusts and she could see his eyes had lost focus; there was something incredibly primal and instinctual in his movements that tugged at things low in her stomach. She hadn’t thought she had any arousal left in her body but watching the two of them proved her wrong.

Kuroko adjusted his angle and renewed his assault, but now Murasakibara was offering hoarse shouts in response to each thrust. Kuroko answered her unspoken question but it came out choppily as his breathing was labored, “Found his prostate...makes him feel _really_ good.”

He then redirected his comments to the male underneath him. “Should I let you come, Murasakibara-kun? Should I take that ring off your poor aching cock and let you show me how much you’ve saved up for me? Hmm? Don’t you want Momoi-san to hear you say it? You have to ask for your reward Murasakibara-kun, you know that.”

Murasakibara’s eyes met hers and she sensed that he almost didn’t understand what Kuroko was saying to him. Kuroko didn’t seem to mind however, and just continued thrusting into Murasakibara, taking care to hit his prostate with an almost maniacal precision. Momoi watched Murasakibara’s mouth struggle to form words, finally managing a strangled, “Please…”

Kuroko paused for a moment as he heard this. “I’ll let you get away with that this time, Murasakibara-kun, because we have a guest. But next time you’re really in for it.”  Kuroko’s threat would have been more menacing if he hadn’t been smiling fondly down at the other. With a dexterity she envied, he reached down and unsnapped the simple loop that had been wound around Murasakibara’s cock.  The sound that escaped Murasakibara at the realization he would be allowed to come soon was strained and desperate – it was amazingly erotic.

“That’s it, that’s right, you’ll get your reward soon, just a little more I think, you’re almost there.” And Kuroko resumed his fluid strokes without further delay. She could see both of them straining, racing toward completion as their long-delayed climaxes threatened to spill over.  She wanted to touch herself as their fucking had sent flares through her body, but was hesitant to disobey Kuroko’s earlier instructions, so she simply watched and felt her breasts get heavy again, her breath was harsh and she definitely had to squeeze her thighs together against the sensation.

When they climaxed within moments of one another, it was starkly beautiful.  Seeing the unrestrained and raw emotions captured on their faces felt devastatingly intimate and made her appreciate Kuroko’s positioning them so she could see it. As much as she had trusted them for this experience, she realized they had also trusted her.

Although Kuroko collapsed on top of Murasakibara, he didn’t stay there long, instead lifting himself up and planting a series of soft kisses along his lover’s back before he pulled out and went out of the room to dispose of the condom. He returned with two warm, wet cloths, first gently cleaning Murasakibara’s cock and balls while offering him quiet words that she couldn’t hear but from the blush that arose on Murasakibara’s face, were endearments. Then he turned to her and she started to protest but wasn’t able to actually get the words out as he smiled reassuringly. No matter the darker side of him that had peeped out tonight, this was still Tetsu-kun and it was in his nature to take care of others. So she obediently parted her legs when he asked and tried to contain the whimper as he carefully wiped and cleaned her as well. He held the cloth against her flesh and the warmth felt good on the swollen tissues.

He spoke quietly and it held hints of both affection and concern. “After we rest for a minute, we’ll get you into the tub,  you’ll feel better after a soak.” He paused, and his tone turned playful again. “And later…don’t think I didn’t notice how good you were being while you watched us, Momoi-san. You’re due for a reward for that restraint. I think I'll handle it myself in fact.”

She shivered at the carnal promise in his words, it was vaguely a threat but of the very best kind. Murasakibara opened his eyes and looked over, “Kuro-chin gives the best rewards, you’ll see.”

And so she did. They came together in a variety of combinations throughout the evening – sometimes all three of them exploring and playing with each other, other times pairing off while someone watched; and even once, to her mortification, they had her masturbate for them. In between encounters when their bodies demanded recovery periods, they talked.  Momoi learned how the two of them had concocted this fantasy in the first place and how their relationship worked being so far apart. They didn’t get to see each other very often, but when they did, they apparently made up for lost time with a vengeance, something they continued to demonstrate for her. By the end of the night she’d lost her voice from the number of times the two of them made her cry out and her entire body felt well-used and limp with pleasured exhaustion.

It was much later, after they had collapsed on Kuroko’s bed in a warm but exhausted pile,  that Momoi had to smile at the sheer dreamlike quality of the whole thing. As her eyes closed and she snuggled down in between Murasakibara and Kuroko, she couldn’t help but think that nobody would have believed her, even if she was the type to kiss and tell. But she didn’t need to anyway, her muscles would pleasantly ache and the marks on her body would last several days, it was proof enough that this had happened, along with her memories. The only real change would be that from then on, whenever she ran into Tetsu-kun, she could recognize his usual blankness for what it was, and she had to forcibly restrain herself from shuddering at knowing what was underneath. He would always send a smile her way, acknowledging their secret before he resumed his unreadable expression so quickly she almost felt she imagined it - but knew she hadn't.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
